heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HoL Glossary of Terms
In light of the recent crossover event and the new influx of players (myself included) I decided to write up a glossary to help ease the transition and this my prove useful for any people joining the game in the future. Karat = This is the premium currency. This can be used for things like summoning higher level servants or refreshing Valor Gold = General Currency that can be used for upgrading Gear, Enhancing Servents, etc. PVP Token = PvP tokens are used in order to participate in PvP Valor = This is your daily 'Energy'. You need Valor in order to play the game. Elements = All elements are the same, except Wind wich is Forest in HoL Honor Points '= Earned from competing in PvP areas. Invasions also give Honor Points. Honor Points can be used to puchase items such as Skill Burns from the Shop. '''Rare Summoning Stones '= Used to summons 1 - 3 Star Servants with a low chance to get a natural 3 Star '''Epic Summoning Stones = Used to summons 3-5 Star Servants with a low chance to get a natural 5 Star Special Summon Stones = Used to summons 3-5 Star Servants with a low chance to get a natural 5 Star from the monsters that are on rotation Twilight Summoning Stones '''= Use to Summon Light or Dark Servants '''Transcendant Stone = Used to Summone a Natural 5 Star Servant Servent Summon Shards '= Shards can be farmed from Exploring Tiles and can be grinding for. Once you have enough shards for a specific servant you can summons that servant. '''Skill Burn '= Used to increase the Level of a Skill for a Servants '''Tiles = Indivual squares that can be found on the World Map. The tiles are catogised into colours. Each coloured section represents a element (fire, water, forest, Light, Dark). Each tile in that section has a chance to drop different types of gear and gets progressively harder. The higher level the higher level the xp and gear. Omens void = A Dungeon that gets progressivly harder the higher level you go. This is also wheren you can grind to get the best Gear for your servants. Heides Void '= A Dungeon that gets progressivly harder the higher level you go. This is also wheren you can grind to get the best Gear for your servants. '''Element dungeons '= Element dungeons drop element Stones. Elements stones are used for awakening your Servants. The higher the level the greater the chances of receiving a higher level of stone. '''Invasion = Appear randomly and give you honor points and Karats World Raid = A Boss that every playing in HoL participates to try and take it down in return for rewards. The more damage you do the the greater the reward. Infinate PvP (iPVP) = An area that you can farm continuously. So you can Grind out Honor Points, you dont know who your opponents are. So you need a Strong team to beat most of the competition PVP = This is where you can battle other players teams and earn Honor Points. Honor Points can be used to purchase items such as Skill Burns from the Shop. Tower Invasion '''= Tower invasion is a PvP tower, where you face some of the of the top team from the play base. '''Abaddon = A Tower that has 100 floors and two difficulties, Normal & Hard. Players can attempted to clear the Tower in return for some high rewards, such as Karats and Stones. Reset every month Mystery dungeon '''= A Mystery Dungeon can randomly be opened by any player whilst exploring tiles. Once a dungeon is found other players may chose to join it and farm for shards. A number of Shards are needed for certain Servants. '''Element upgrade = Element Upgrades are used to passively boost the attributes of your servents. Black Market '= This in the in game shop that frequently updates through the day. '''Ticket use reward '= Players can earn tickets by completing the stated requirements. Once a ticket has been earned they can be used to give a random spin of the wheel. You can earn, Gold, Karets, Gear and Servants. '''Combine = Combine several Servents to attain a different (usually Higher Tier) Servant. Life Gear '= Gear that boost the HP '''Beast Gear '= Gear that boost the Attack Damage 'Iron Gear '= Gear that boost the HP 'Eruption Gear '= Gear that boost the Speed 'Blade Gear '= Gear that boost the chance of landing a Critical hit '''Havoc Gear = Gear that boost the the Critical Damage Skill Gear = Gear that boost the Accuracy Petrify Gear '= Gear that has a chance to 'Stun' '''Resistance Gear '= Gear that reducing the chance of recieving a Debuff '''Vampyre Gear = Gear that gives HP base on the % damage done to the target. A Maximum of 10000 HP can be received per hit. Wind Gear '''= Has a chance to boost Atk Guage by upto 70%. This may give you an edge in PvP since you maybe randomly boost your Atk Guage and have more turns than your opponent. '''Chain Gear = A chance to use activate a Secodary Mark 'Conversion Gear '= Collect 40 Conversion stones to change teh attributes of a gear peice. by Pixel Life - EU Category:Blog posts